7 Horas
by missginni
Summary: ·Slash· Siete horas... siete horas para disfrutar de mi mayor anhelo y despertar después a la realidad de mi presente... no tenerlo. Siete horas para que mi sueño se cumpla, después... podré quemarme en el infierno... ·H & D· :One Shot:


_Hola a todos. Bueno, este fic ha surgido como regalo de navidad a una chica en el juego del amigo invisible. Es un one-shot, muy condensado, y con una subtrama oculta que no es importante, pero que quería poner, jejejeje. Si os gustan los retos tratad de descubrirla, sino, disfrutad con la historia, que de igual modo creo que está muy condensada por todos los sentimientos que tienen los chicos, o al menos, esa era la intención. Espero que os guste._

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y yo no gano dinero escribiendo. Lo hago por diversión._

_**Advertencia: **Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo, así que a aquellos que no les guste este tipo de historias, ya pueden ir pulsando el botón de atrás._

**7 HORAS**

Ya son las seis y media de otro día que se va como el anterior, y como el otro, dejando ese vacío que nada ni nadie puede llenar, haciéndome ver lo absurda que es mi existencia, y sin embargo, teniendo que seguir adelante porque es lo que se espera de mi. No me gusta dejarme caer, nunca lo he hecho, porque con la vida que me ha tocado, he tenido que mostrarme feliz cuando en realidad no sentía nada, cuando estaba cansado de todo, llegando a ser un hábito adquirido, una falsa máscara para no dejar salir mi verdadero yo... Hasta incluso cuando estoy sólo, me gusta pensar que estoy bien, que lo que tengo es lo que quiero, que no me hace falta más... pero no es cierto... Esas noches, cuando despierto de los sueños y vuelvo a la realidad, me doy cuenta de que no soy nada, que todo aquello que me hace "feliz" es una tontería, y que no tengo cosas verdaderas por las que luchar... nada...

Por eso, quizás, lo odiaba tanto, porque a pesar de no tener nada, ni siquiera padres, estilo, lujo, todo lo que yo tenía con solo chascar mis dedos, tenía aquello que yo siempre he deseado: Una verdadera amistad. Y al no poder tenerla, al no poder disfrutar de eso que anhelaba, trataba de destruirlo, solo para descubrir que cuanto más fuerte es la adversidad, más estrechos se hacen los lazos que los unen... y lo odié, cuanto lo odié por hacerme pasar tan malos ratos con su sola presencia, por haber rechazado ese endemoniado ofrecimiento que le hice en el tren, por hacerme caer siempre en la más absoluta derrota mientras seguía escalando peldaños en esa lista de cosas anheladas que nunca pude tener... A pesar de ser quien soy...

Más no es fácil odiar a alguien a quien admiras secretamente, casi hasta el nivel de no darte cuenta tu mismo... Cuando un día descubres que lo miras y no sabes porqué, que cuando no está lo buscas inconscientemente, que te cuesta hablar normalmente con tus compañeros cuando anda cerca, más pendiente de lo que dice que de la conversación que finges estar manteniendo... Y ya no es odio o rencor, aunque no te atreves a admitir ni ante ti mismo eso nuevo que está sucediendo, porque conlleva demasiados cambios en tu vida tranquila, demasiada importancia una sola palabra, y dirigida hacia quien nunca contemplaste siquiera como opción... pero está, y no puedes cambiarlo, así como no puedes cambiarte a ti mismo, no puedes cambiar quien eres... lo sabes, en el fondo lo sabes, y tienes la certeza de que no va a cambiar aunque no lo veas, aunque no esté cerca, aunque no puedas escuchar su voz, porque su imagen, sus gestos, su aroma, están tan grabados a fuego en tu memoria que aun sin pensarlo estás contemplando su imagen con la mirada perdida... a pesar de estar solo. Y aborreces cada momento de eso, pero pronto se hace evidente que no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo... o no podías...

Él ha despertado en mi esa necesidad, ese anhelo, haciéndome sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, aun a pesar de tener la secreta esperanza de poder querer algún día, y que te quieran de la misma manera... Más ya que no puedo tenerlo por mis propios medios, me arriesgaré con algo más complicado, que si sale bien podrá hacerme disfrutar por una vez de su compañía, de su cuerpo, de su amor...

Esta noche el castillo quedará vacío, todos volverán a sus casas a disfrutar de la época blanca, de vanas esperanzas y falsas ilusiones, donde parece ser pecado estar triste o no sonreír todo el rato...

Pero él se queda, se que se queda, junto a la pelirroja que lo acompaña siempre como una sombra. Esa a la que odio y desprecio con todo mi ser, no por no poseer lujos o dinero, sino por tener la suerte de ser quien es, poder reír, llorar, callar, cantar, estar con él... sin que nadie diga nada al respecto o te juzgue por tu actitud... pero con tan poca gente, él, estará desprotegido, será la oportunidad ideal para ver cumplidos mis deseos...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Siete gotas exactas, siete horas... siete horas para ser completamente mío, estar a mi merced, amarme con toda su alma... aunque sea una burda mentira...

_"No pienses en eso, Draco. Solo así lo podrás tener"_

Solo falta deslizar esto hasta su copa esta noche, y caerá rendido a mis pies...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¡¡Feliz Noche Buena a todos!! – dijo Dumbledore a los trece comensales que se hallaban sentados en la mesa circular en el centro del gran comedor.

Ese año, el castillo estaba especialmente vacío, ya que a los alumnos de quinto para abajo no se les permitía quedar en el colegio desde la vuelta oficial de Voldemort, y la mayoría de los de sexto y séptimo prefería igualmente regresar a sus hogares... más no Harry, pues él ya estaba en su hogar, como más de una vez le había oído decir...

A la mesa solo estábamos tres alumnos: Harry, Weasley y yo, y el resto de maestros. No me fue difícil deslizar la poción a su copa, con esencia Malfoy, para que no hubiera errores... y a pesar de mi apariencia serena, estaba muerto de nervios por dentro. De un momento a otro tomaría su copa entre las manos y caería en el abismo de mi existencia durante siete gloriosas horas...

-Harry, ¿Qué tal las clases especiales con los de primero?- preguntó la pelirroja a su lado, mirándolo con interés. Harry la examinó con esa mirada penetrante, cuyos ojos sonreían a la par que sus labios rojos, cuya esencia me encantaría catar como el más exquisito de los vinos...

-Genial- dice con voz jovial al tiempo que toma su copa con la mano, haciéndome contener el aliento en el acto, a pesar de simular no prestar atención. Se detiene un momento, observando el contenido con gran interés, y por un momento, pienso que me ha descubierto, que me delatará ahí, delante de todos... pero un segundo más y el contenido estaba en sus labios, atravesando su cálida boca, bajando a través de su garganta hacia su destino...

Un latido... y nada.

Al instante posa su copa y sigue conversando como si nada hubiera pasado. Intento disimular mi asombro bebiendo yo también de mi copa, pero no puedo evitar fruncir el entrecejo... ¿Porqué no funcionó? Seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra... Estaba perfecta, ¿Qué es lo que ha ido mal? No quiero pensar que alguno de los ingredientes estuviera en mal estado, eso arruinaría mis planes...

Un beso, necesito un beso, solo uno y podré comprobar si ha tenido efecto, sino... siempre puedo emplear el 'obliviate'... aunque mi nivel en ese hechizo es tan bajo que tan solo puedo borrar una hora de memoria...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_Ya llevo 10 minutos esperando, y no aparece... ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Se que tiene que pasar por aquí camino a Gryffindor, y la cena terminó hace ya rato, ¿Qué demonios hace?"_

Casi como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, el objeto de mi deseo aparece al final del pasillo. Camina despreocupado, y a la vez concentrado, con expresión de estar desentrañando un difícil enigma, con su cabello siempre alborotado, como si la fuerte brisa lo hubiese despeinado con un breve toque... Afortunadamente viene solo. Su sombra debió perderse en algún lugar del castillo, porque por una vez no lo acompaña, y eso es... perfecto.

Por fin repara en mi presencia, mirándome con desconfianza, a la vez que pregunta:

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? Esto queda muy lejos de tus calabozos- Se para al llegar a mi altura, todavía con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándome fijamente.

-El castillo es de todos, ¿o no?- contesto arrogante, perdiéndome en sus ojos.

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta- observa perspicaz- Nunca te paseas tan lejos de tu sala común a estas horas, y menos te quedas parado como si esperaras algo... ¿Qué buscas, Malfoy?

-A ti- contesto sin más preámbulos, sintiendo como su cercanía me va haciendo perder el control... Su aroma llega a mis sentidos embriagándolos, haciéndome desear más... mis instintos quiere tomar posesión de él, mi boca solo tiene un deseo... besarlo como nunca antes ha besado a nadie...

-¿A mi?- pregunta contrariado- ¿Porqué habrías de...

Mis labios acallan los suyos, impidiéndole continuar la frase... calidez, sosiego, entrega... lo beso, lo estoy besando como si me fuera la vida en ello, como si no hubiera un mañana... lo beso en sus labios, mucho más suaves de lo esperado, más apetitosos, memorizando cada milímetro, cada rincón, con calma infinita, temiendo que el momento se pierda por la brusquedad del movimiento... Deseoso de más, mi lengua se desliza por sus labios, intentando profundizar ese beso robado, ese beso que no debería ser y sin embargo se siente tan bien... Mi mano busca su cara, acariciando suavemente esa piel anhelada, intentando disfrutar de más centímetros de su cuerpo... e inesperadamente la boca del moreno se abre, dejándome explorar esa húmeda cavidad deseada, dejándome probar el sabor de su lengua... y me responde... ya no soy yo el que está besando, ahora también soy besado con una dulzura infinita, con una lentitud imperdonable y a la vez... no hay mejor sensación... El tiempo deja de existir, los segundos son horas, los minutos milésimas, como si alguien hubiera cambiado el orden natural de las cosas...

Por fin mis pulmones piden aire, y me separo lentamente...

La poción ha funcionado, y por unas horas será mío...

Todavía no abro los ojos, sin apartar las manos de su cuello, que ahora reposan en sus hombros, sin dejar de juguetear con su pelo... Entonces bajo la cabeza, y sin darme cuenta de lo que hago, sin ser consciente, comienzo a hablar...

-Mierda- susurro- ¿Porqué tu, Potter? Sería tan fácil... sería tan fácil si no fueras de esa manera, si no me hicieras sentir lo que siento... ¿Porqué existes?¿Porqué has aparecido en mi vida? Desde que entraste en ella no he hecho sino simular odiarte, cuando en realidad... Y duele, Potter, no sabes cuanto duele sentir así y ver tu gélida mirada de desprecio como si no pasara nada, cuando en realidad estoy muriendo con cada gesto de odio hacia mi... ¿Porqué? Por tu culpa he vivido las peores sensaciones jamás imaginadas, borradas de un solo golpe por una sola mirada de tus ojos, un simple gesto diferente... Y caigo, se que caigo en este abismo que no debería, que me hace desear estar muerto para dejar de pensar, de sentir, de respirar... y aun así se que no acabaría el sufrimiento, porque sin duda tus hazañas sobrepasan cualquier límite, al punto de ser recordadas por vivos y muertos... Y dime, ¿Qué hago cuando tan siquiera la muerte se apiada de mí?...- Sonrío derrotado un momento, casi como un resoplido, todavía sin levantar la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos... –Y se que estás aquí, oh, sí, ¿Cómo no sentir tu presencia cuando tu solo aroma es capaz de enloquecerme? Y se que serás mío gracias a una mísera poción, que me hará subir al cielo para despertar en el infierno al darme cuenta de que lo que tengo no es real, solo un burdo sentimiento inducido que desaparecerá en siete horas sin dejar rastro... y moriré, por haber probado mi mayor anhelo, haber sentido una vez tu tibio cuerpo, tus besos, con la certeza de que no los volveré a tener...- mi voz tiembla, me detengo. Por fin abro los ojos, subiendo la cabeza para toparme con su mirada cargada de sorpresa, y esperanza... Mis manos abandonan su cuello, donde todavía estaban relegadas, para tomar una de sus manos y susurrarle un oscuro _"Ven, por esta noche serás mío", _dejándose guiar sin decir palabra, hacia donde se unirán nuestros destinos...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Un suave ulular, un rayo de sol... me tapo enseguida la cabeza, pensando _"un ratito más, solo un poco más, dejadme seguir soñando que es real, que ha pasado, que no es un sueño más..."_

Un cuerpo a mi lado se mueve suavemente, haciéndome recordar la verdad, lo pasado, y abrir los ojos asustado, buscando el reloj que descansa en mi muñeca... Las nueve y media, el efecto ha pasado, debo irme cuanto antes, porque si despierta... será el fin. Me giro lentamente hacia él para comprobar que todavía duerme y alejarme, pero me quedo quieto a mitad de movimiento... Sus ojos están cerrados, su respiración es suave cual compás, su pelo alborotado, y sus labios formando una sonrisa, como si el sueño que todavía lo cobija fuese el más exquisito placer... Me acerco para verlo mejor, venciendo el impulso de acariciarlo en esa piel tersa, suave, por miedo a despertarlo... sería tan increíble despertar junto a él todos los días... pero no es posible...

Cierro los ojos un momento, tratando de alejar ese pensamiento de mi mente, reuniendo el valor para alejarme de él para siempre... y cuando los vuelvo a abrir, me doy cuenta de que esos ojos verdes como el cuarzo me contemplan ya despiertos, aunque todavía con vestigios del placentero sueño...

Horror, en estado puro se refleja en mi cara, mientras nervioso trato de levantarme con la mala suerte de resbalar con un calcetín olvidado en el suelo, cayendo nuevamente sobre la cama... Él me mira con sorpresa, de seguro preguntándose que ha pasado, y estando los dos en una cama, desnudos, perdidos en algún recóndito lugar del castillo, no es difícil averiguar el qué... Con cada latido acelerando mi respiración comienzo a balbucear:

-yo... nosotros... no-no es... qui-quiero decir...

"_Tartamudeo, ¡¡yo!!, ¡¡Dios mío!!¿Qué he hecho? Esto es el fin..."_

Bajo la vista, pensando en que decir, pero cuando abro la boca para intentar articular algo coherente, unos labios me impiden el intento, posándose sobre los míos en una caricia suprema... Me besa... me está besando... y antes de poder pensar nada más, me pierdo en ese beso, correspondiendo con igual ternura y entrega...

Por fin nos separamos. Ahora soy yo quien lo contempla con sorpresa. Las siete horas pasaron, la poción debería haber dejado de tener efecto, pero esto... Mi turbación debe reflejarse en mi cara, porque súbitamente el moreno a mi lado estalla en carcajadas sonoras, al tiempo que pronuncia:

-¿Sorprendido, Draco?¿Debería haberme olvidado de todo?

Sus palabras solo incrementan mi desconcierto, mientras la diversión sigue inundando la cara de Harry...

-¿Pero como...

-¿Cómo lo recuerdo?¿Cómo es que tu poción no se ha desvanecido?- mis ojos se abren como platos ante la declaración que acaba de hacer, ¿lo sabía?¿Entonces...?- Si, sabía lo de la poción, claro que lo sabía... Estoy seguro que sabes que en mi último enfrentamiento con Voldemort el año pasado, mi sensibilidad hacia la magia oscura aumentó con rapidez, y debido a las prácticas que imparto a los de primero, he seguido desarrollando esta habilidad. Noté enseguida que habían usado magia oscura en mi copa, y su olor me dijo de que tipo de poción se trataba. Dado que Ginny nunca haría eso, y los maestros, incluido Snape, no harían ese tipo de pociones, deduje enseguida que eras tu.

-¿Porqué te la tomaste entonces?-digo al cabo de unos segundos- ¿Porqué no la tiraste y me delataste allí mismo?¿Y porqué no se ha ido el efecto?- un millar de dudas se arremolinan en mi cabeza, como un torbellino incesante...

-Porque quería ver a donde querías llegar. Si simplemente querías divertirte... o había algo más- siento como un leve rubor comienza a cubrir mis mejillas, dándome cuenta de todo lo que confesé la noche anterior, de todo lo que salió de mi boca en ese momento de desespero...- Y siendo tan bueno como eres en pociones, estoy seguro que conoces la única razón por la que ese tipo de pociones pierde su efecto...

Sus palabras me devuelven a la realidad, mientras vuelvo a mirarlo a sus ojos con los míos abiertos por la sorpresa... La última frase de la página donde venía detallada la preparación viene a mi mente _"La poción solo pierde su efecto cuando aquello que se pretende conquistar mágicamente está de antemano conquistado"..._

-Tu... tu me...

-Si, desde quinto, aunque tardé bastante en darme cuenta y admitirlo- dice con la mirada perdida, repentinamente serio. No se que decir, incluso empiezo a pensar que es un sueño de esos tantos que llenan mis noches, haciendo que mi subconsciente haga posible aquello que sabía imposible... Nuevamente es su voz la que me hace salir de mis pensamientos- La pregunta es cuanto estás dispuesto a arriesgar por esto... o si, simplemente, lo vas a dejar pasar. Para mi no es un juego- dice volviendo a mirarme fijamente.

Ciertamente nunca me había planteado esa cuestión, dado que nunca creí que mi anhelo fuera correspondido de igual forma. Lo cierto es que tengo todo lo que hubiera podido desear, si sigo el camino impuesto, podré lograr más poder del que puedo imaginar, y con el tiempo convertirme en el mejor mago del tiempo moderno... y por otro lado tengo a Harry, y todo lo que solo él puede ofrecerme, aquello que no puede conseguirse con dinero o poder...

-No se- contesto al cabo de un rato. Él me mira perplejo, y perceptiblemente dolido, así que continuo hablando- no se lo que podré ofrecerte en el futuro, si es que alguno de los dos llegamos a tener alguno. Tampoco se si podré ayudarte, o tan siquiera si vamos a luchar del mismo lado en la batalla definitiva, ya que existen muchas armas que pueden hacer que mi voluntad sea pasada por alto para hacer cosas que realmente no deseo, pero...- me detengo un momento, intentando poner en palabras lo que deseo expresar- lo único que se, que tengo claro desde hace tiempo, es lo que tu me haces sentir, y aunque nunca imaginé que este momento se fuera a dar realmente, no puedo elegir, porque mi decisión está tomada desde hace tiempo ya, aun sin haber formulado una pregunta...

Se que puede ver la sinceridad inundando mis ojos, al igual que yo puedo ver la esperanza e ilusión crecer en los suyos. Sin poder contenerse más, se acerca lentamente a mí, para confirmar que nuestras palabras son ciertas, que lo que sentimos es real, algo que ni la muerte podrá derruir...

-En ese caso- dice todavía con una mano en mi cara cuando nos separamos para tomar aire- disfrutemos del momento, vivamos el ahora sin pensar en lo que vendrá. Ya enfrentaremos los problemas cuando aparezcan- sonrío, y él, con un gesto infantil, aprovecha para darme un breve beso en los labios, antes de añadir con una sonrisa pícara- Mientras tanto... ¡¡Feliz Navidad!! – y el tiempo vuelve a pararse para nosotros en ese increíble lugar.

_**FIN**_

_Espero que os haya gustado. Si es así, espero vuestros reviews. Si no os ha gustado, me gustaría saber también el porqué para poder mejorar en historias futuras. Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, en review, please._

_Si queréis leer algo más mío, ir a mi profile. Tengo al menos otras tres historias slash publicadas aquí. Dos one-shot y una larga acabada._

_Besos_

_missi_


End file.
